Resurgence of EXO Planet
by Junmoney2304
Summary: EXO PLANET merupakan planet yang sangat makmur dan atu hari, iblis yang bernama Red Forces menyerang EXO PLANET. Menyebabkan pohon kehidupan terbelah dan membentuk kedua belas sumber kehidupan baru. Mampukah mereka semua menyeimbangkan alam semesta? OTP. SULAY, CHANBAEK,HUNHAN,KAISOO,CHENMIN,KRISTAO. YAOI! NO BUTTHURT!
1. Chapter 0

**EXO PLANET**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Action

 **Rated:** M (blood,violance,bad words, lil bit sex)

 **Summary:** EXO PLANET merupakan planet yang sangat makmur dan subur. Sumber kehidupannya berasal dari pohon kehidupan. Suatu hari, iblis yang bernama Red Forces menyerang EXO PLANET. Menyebabkan pohon kehidupan terbelah dan membentuk kedua belas sumber kehidupan baru. Red Forces tidak sepenuhnya mati. Mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi ketujuh anak anak muda yang siap menghancurkan kehidupan EXO PLANET. Mampukah mereka semua menyeimbangkan alam semesta? OTP. SULAY, CHANBAEK,HUNHAN,KAISOO,CHENMIN,KRISTAO. YAOI! NO BUTTHURT!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 0: Introduction.**

.

.

.

Jantung dari pohon kehidupan telah terbelah menjadi kedua belas sumber kehidupan baru. Yang terbagi atas dua kelompok besar. Mereka dinamakan EXO M dan EXO K. Kedua belas kehidupan baru ini diharapkan dapat menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta. Tidak hanya kehidupan di EXO Planet.

.

 **EXO M Profile:**

…

Pemimpin kelompok EXO M:

…

• Kris berwujud lelaki tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata. Matanya merah memancarkan amarah. Kemampuannya adalah terbang. Dapat bertransformasi menjadi seekor naga merah. Dengan kekuatannya ini. Ia dapat mengendalikan kekuasaannya di sebelah selatan. Umur nya saat ini adalah 28 Tahun1. Pasangan dari Kris adalah Tao

Ksatria lain dari kelompok EXO M:

• Lu Han luhan merupakan lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Kecantikannya dapat menipu siapapun. Luhan memiliki mata yang indah. Matanya itu seperti seekor rusa. Memiliki kemampuan telepati dan telekinesis. Dengan kekuatannya ini. Ia dapat mengendalikan barang dan pikiran seseorang. Dapat memberikan halusinasi. Usianya sama dengan Kris. Pasangan dari Luhan adalah Sehun

• Xiu min lelaki paling tua di kelompok ini. Ia dibentuk pertama kali oleh MAMA. Pemimpin EXO Planet sebelum diserang oleh Red Forces. MAMA dan seluruh warga EXO Planet telah musnah akibat peperangan dengan Red Forces. Kekuatannya adalah es dan pembekuan. Ia dapat membekukan manusia bumi dengan sekali jentikkan jari. Xiumin merupakan lelaki dengan wajah yang sangat imut tidak seperti usianya yang telah beribu ribu tahun2. Usianya sama dengan Kris dan Luhan. Pasangan dari Xiumin adalah Chen

• Lay merupakan lelaki dengan perawakan yang sangat imut dan polos. Kepolosan dan ketulusan hatinya membuat MAMA memberikan kekuatan yang sangat langka. Yaitu Penyembuh. Selain dapat menyembuhkan makhluk hidup. Ia pun dapat berkomunikasi dan berubah bentuk menjadi binatang apapun. Ia sangat menyukai kelinci dan kuda poni. Umurnya saat ini 27 tahun. Pasangan dari Lay adalah Suho

•Chen merupakan lelaki dengan suara melengking dan wajah yang khas. Suaranya teriakannya menghancurkan gendang telinga manusia bumi. Tetapi jika sedang menyanyi. Suaranya akan menghipnotis semua orang. Dan memberikan kedamaian. Kekuatannya adalah petir. Kekuatan Chen ini seperti tokoh fiksi _Thor_. Tetapi ia bisa membumi hanguskan sesuatu tanpa harus palu di tangannya. Umurnya saat ini 26 tahun. Pasangan dari Chen adalah Xiumin

•Tao merupakan lelaki dengan perawakan manis. Ia memiliki tinggi sama dengan kris. Sifatnya sangat manja kepada kakak kakaknya dan penyayang. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menghancurkan kakak-kakaknya karena ia dapat memutar balikkan waktu. Ia dapat menghancurkan benda dalam sekali jentikkan jari. Umurnya saat ini 25 tahun. Pasangan dari Tao adalah Kris

 **EXO K Profile:**

Pemimpin dari kelompok EXO K:

•Suho berwujud lelaki yang tampan dengan kulit porselein bahkan manusia dari bumi memujanya. Mereka bilang ia merupakan titisan dewa. Kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan air. Ia pemimpin terbesar di kelompok EXO K. Selain mengendalikan air ia dapat mengendalikan darah. Kekuatan ini cukup ditakuti oleh semua orang. Sangat dekat dengan Lay dari EXO M. Umurnya saat ini 27 tahun. Sama seperti Lay. Pasangan dari Suho adalah Lay

Ksatria lain dari kelompok EXO M:

•Baekhyun berwujud lelaki imut dan cantik kekuatannya adalah cahaya. Kekuatannya ini merupakan kekuatan pelengkap dari Chanyeol. MAMA telah menciptakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan menakdirkan mereka untuk bersama. Usianya adalah 26 tahun. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Pasangan dari Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol.

•Chanyeol merupakan phoenix berwujud laki-laki tampan yang tingginya sama dengan Kris. Matanya sama seperti Kris. Selalu memancarkan amarah. Berbeda dengan Kris, Chanyeol memiliki kekuatan api. Yang merupakan kekuatan utama dari kekuatan Baekhyun. Ia dapat menjelma menjadi _Phoenix_ merah. Usianya sama dengan Baekhyun. Pasangannya adalah Baekhyun.

•D.O merupakan lelaki muda dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. D.O memiliki kekuatan mengendalikan bumi. Dalam artian ia dapat mengendalikan daratan. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kai. MAMA membuat D.O menjadi tangguh. Ia sangat menyukai binatang pinguin. Bahkan manusia bumi pun ingin sekali memilikinya. Umurnya saat ini 25 tahun. Pasangannya adalah Kai.

•Kai merupakan lelaki dengan kadar keseksian diatas rata-rata. MAMA memberikan bubuk keseksian dan kulit yang eksotis. Meskipun begitu ia sangat manja jika berdekatan dengan D.O. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga EXO Planet jika tidak dengan D.O. Umurnya saat ini 24 tahun. Pasangannya adalah D.O.

•Sehun memiliki rupa wajah yang sama dengan Luhan. Yang membedakannya adalah MAMA menciptakan Luhan dengan bubuk kecantikan sedangkan Sehun dengan bubuk ketampanan. Bahkan jika mereka disatukan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengenali keduanya. Merupakan lelaki yang paling muda diciptakannya. Kadang anggota EXO selalu kelabakan jika mereka berdua pergi untuk berjaga. Karena jika mereka telah kembali. Pasti keduanya selalu tertukar. Dan hal tersebut membuat mereka kerepotan. Usia Sehun sama dengan Kai. Dan pasangannya adalah Luhan.

.

.

.

Jun kambek dengan FF baru. Genrenya fantasy. Abisnya jun kzl mereka ya gitulah. No butt hurt yeth kalo butthurt mending gausah dibaca hehehe. Oh ya karena menyambut bulan suci ramadhan. Rasanya no afdol aja kalo aku lanjut yang fifty shades of Junmyeon. Mungkin ditunda dulu sampe Lebaran hehe. Tapi gantinya. Ada FF ini EXO Planet spesial buat EXO hehe.

.

.

.

 _Catatan kaki: 1. Umur mengikuti usia manusia di bumi_

 _2\. 1 tahun di EXO Planet=1000 Tahun di Bumi._


	2. Chapter 1

**Resurgence of EXO PLANET**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Action

 **Rated:** M (blood,violance,bad words, lil bit sex)

 **Main pair:** Kim Junmyeon&Zhang Yixing

 **Summary:** EXO PLANET merupakan planet yang sangat makmur dan subur. Sumber kehidupannya berasal dari pohon kehidupan. Suatu hari, iblis yang bernama Red Forces menyerang EXO PLANET. Menyebabkan pohon kehidupan terbelah dan membentuk kedua belas sumber kehidupan baru. Red Forces tidak sepenuhnya mati. Mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi ketujuh anak anak muda yang siap menghancurkan kehidupan EXO PLANET. Mampukah mereka semua menyeimbangkan alam semesta? OTP. SULAY, CHANBAEK,HUNHAN,KAISOO,CHENMIN,KRISTAO. YAOI! NO BUTTHURT!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Permulaan.**

.

.

.

Dahulu EXO Planet merupakan planet terluar dari tata surya. Ia berada diluar galaxi bimasakti. Planet tersebut memiliki kehidupan yang sangat makmur dan subur. Sumber kehidupannya adalah pohon kehidupan. Pohon tersebut sebagai jantung dari EXO Planet. Suatu hari, red forces yang merupakan iblis kegelapan dan berasal dari planet titan. Melakukan invansi ke planet planet. MAMA sang pemimpin agung dari EXO Planet mengetahui hari itu akan datang. Ia telah mempersiapkannya. Dengan cara menghancurkan pohon kehidupan. Dan membuat jantungnya terbelah jadi dua. Red forces berhasil masuk ketempat singgasana dari MAMA. MAMA menyembunyikan kedua jantung dari pohon kehidupan. Kedua jantung tersebut sedang membelah menjadi dua belas buah jantung jantung kecil yang akan berevolusi dengan sendirinya ketika mereka telah 100% terbentuk.

Saat ini MAMA dalam keadaan terdesak. Ia berdoa kepada Sang Maha pemberi kekuatan. Agar ia dapat menggunakan kekuatan 'puncak'. Kekuatan ini dapat membunuh MAMA dan juga Red Forces .

Red Forces tau bahwa mereka akan mati. Mereka pun menyerahkan ketujuh anak mereka ke bumi. Kelak ketujuh anak tersebut dapat memimpin dunia dengan kegelapan yang diberikan red forces. Dan ketujuh anak tersebut dapat menghasut manusia bumi.

.

.

.

MAMA telah terbunuh. Saat ini hanya kedua belas jantung pohon kehidupan yang sebentar lagi terbentuk sempurna. Jantung tersebut masing masing memancarkan warna yang hampir sama tetapi berbeda ukiran. Jantung kristal yang berwarna biru muda dan berukiran seperti kristal es memancarkan cahaya yang sangat memekakan mata. Beberapa detik kemudian jantung kristal berwarna kuning yang berukiran seperti kumpulan benda melayang juga ikut memancarkan cahaya dan terakhir jantung kristal berwarna merah terang berukiran naga juga ikut memancarkan cahaya yang terang.

Perlahan-lahan cahaya dari kristal pertama memudar menandakan bahwa kristal tersebut berhenti berevolusi. Lalu muncul lah lelaki dengan rambut abu-abu muda dengan mata berwarna abu-abu. Ia mengenakan baju setelan berwarna abu-abu muda. Dengan kristal yang menempel di dadanya. Sekilas terlihat seperti untaian kalung.

Lelaki tersebut terlihat kebingungan. Selanjutnya ia menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Kristal kedua mulai memudar cahayanya. Lalu muncul lah lelaki dengan rambut goldnya. Mata rusanya memancarkan kasih sayang. Berwarna cokelat tua. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik membuat siapapun terpana. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Masih beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar. Yang terakhir kristal berwarna merah terang mulai memudar cahayanya. Menampakkan laki-laki dengan wajah yang tampan dan rambutnya berwarna merah. Matanya menyiratkan amarah dan berwarna merah terang.

Mereka bertiga saling bertatapan. Bingung, itu yang mereka rasakan. Tidak mengetahui siapapun disini. Insting membunuhnya mulai keluar. Masing masing dari mereka dalam posisi menyerang. Hingga akhirnya. Mereka mendengar suara yang dapat membuat pikiran mereka sakit.

"Kris,Luhan dan Xiumin. Aku adalah MAMA pencipta kalian." Ujar Suara itu.

"Kalian adalah penerus diriku. Jagalah diri kalian masing masing. Tolong ambil petunjuk yang ada di saku baju ku. Dan kau kris. Kau dan suho akan jadi pemimpin dari kelompok. Kalian tau segala sesuatu yang terbaik. Dan yang ada dibelakang kalian adalah adik adik kalian nanti. MAMA pergi." Lanjut suara itu. Setelah suara tersebut hilang. Mereka bertiga berteriak dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Kris, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Luhan. Setelah kejadian dimana MAMA memberikan petuah dan petunjuk. Mereka menjadi lebih akrab. Ditambah mereka adalah calon penerus penjaga planet ini. Mereka mulai melaksanakan perintah dari MAMA. Untuk mengembalikan keindahan dari planet ini.

"Entah lah Lu. Kita harus menjaga adik adik kita." Ujar Kris.

"Aku penasaran sehebat apa sih Red Forces itu." Ujar Xiumin sambil melihat kristal kristal tersebut. Ia menunjuk kristal berwarna biru tua dan warna pink unicorn tersebut yang saat ini saling mendekat.

"Hey, lihat. Mengapa mereka terlihat saling mendekat? Bukankah itu aneh? Coba kalian lihat kesini." Tunjuk Xiumin. Ia melihat suatu keanehan. Seperti takdir yang membuat mereka berdekatan. Xiumin membawa kedua kristal tersebut agar tidak rusak.

"Xiumin, red forces itu seperti apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil memperhatikan semua kristal tersebut. Hanya dua yang mulai bercahaya. Sisanya masih tidak bercahaya dan gelap.

"Entahlah Lu, MAMA bilang mereka mengutus ketujuh pemuda. Pemuda tersebut dibuang oleh pasukan red forces ke bumi." Ujar Xiumin. Sambil memainkan kekuatannya.

"MAMA bilang. Nanti kita akan dipisahkan? Bukankah itu menyakitkan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Iya itu yang terbaik. Tapi tenang MAMA juga bilang. Itu hanya sebentar. Yang harus kalian khawatirkan adalah. Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan red forces. Oh ya, kita mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Kalian membacanya bukan? Tolong jaga. Karena, akan ada wanita pengganggu. Terutama salah satu dari pemimpin kita akan diganggu. Hm kira kira siapa ya? Mereka adalah tipu muslihat yang dibuat ketujuh pemuda tersebut." Jelas Kris. Ia mempunyai tanggung jawab penuh untuk menjaga anggotanya yang masih butuh bantuan dan binaan.

"Apa yang MAMA katakan selanjutnya kris?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Kebangkitan dan kejayaan EXO Planet. Tapi MAMA tidak menyebutkan kapan." Jelas Kris.

"Apakah kita bisa mati?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Iya dan tidak xiumin. Iya jika kita meminta kepada sang pemberi kekuatan. Dan tidak jika dibunuh red forces dan manusia bumi." Lanjut Kris.

"Xiumin, aku penasaran dengan bumi. MAMA bilang bumi sangatlah indah. Dan manusia bumi sangatlah polos dan mudah tertipu daya." Ujar Luhan.

"Aku juga Lu. Apakah bumi itu indah? Aku penasaran dengan cerita MAMA tentang kehidupan bumi yang harus kita jaga."

"Hey kalian, ayo kita ke planet tetangga. Bawa adik-adik kita. Kita harus memberitahu kedatangan kita." Perintah Kris.

"Siap kris." Serempak mereka berdua melaksanakan perintah dari Kris. Disini mereka harus menuruti perintah Kris jika berkaitan dengan tugas mereka.

 _ **Super Planet, 26 Tahun EXO Planet^3**_

"Kris, kita harus menemui siapa?" Tanya Xiumin sambil mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Entahlah, yang bernama leeteuk. Itu yang MAMA tulis." Jawab Kris.

"Pakailah tudung kalian. Dan taruh kristal itu di kantung kalian masing masing. Jaga kristal itu karena itu adalah adik kalian. Akupun akan membawanya beberapa agar tidak rusak." Perintah Kris. Ia merapihkan batu tersebut di kantung jubahnya. Batu tersebut disusun diatas rak. Sama seperti rak telur.

"Baik Kris." Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani membantah ucapan Kris karena ia seorang pemimpin ditambah ini berhubungan dengan tugas. Mereka pun tidak ingin membantahnya.

Mereka berjalan melewati kawanan elf, elf merupakan masyarakat yang ada di Super Planet. Dan jenis dari masyarakat Super Planet adalah elf. Banyak elf yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya siapakah mereka. Tiga orang pemuda yang menggunakan tudung.

.

.

.

 _ **Leeteuk's palace.**_

"Selamat datang, selamat datang ksatria EXO Planet. Aku merasa kehilangan MAMA. Ia sosok pemimpin yang hebat. Tolong jaga planet kami dari red forces. MAMA berhasil menyelamatkan kami. Dan kami berhutang budi kepada kalian." Ujar Leeteuk sambil memainkan tongkat ajaibnya.

"Yang mulia, terima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Jika diizinkan kami membutuhkan beberapa bantuan untuk mempersiapkan diri turun ke bumi dan meghancurkan mereka yang mulia." Ujar Kris diplomatis. Memang Kris diciptakan oleh MAMA dengan kewibawaan dari dirinya yang dibagi dua dengan Suho.

"Apa yang kalian butuhkan, wahai ksatria EXO Planet?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil menyuruh beberapa pemimpin daerah di planet tersebut.

"Mohon ampun Yang Mulia, nama saya Kris. Pemimpin dari ksatria EXO M. Kami membutuhkan beberapa ramuan dan petunjuk dari cenayang dari planet anda yang mulia. Yang saya baca dari buku petunjuk MAMA. Cenayang yang anda miliki sangatlah hebat Yang Mulia." Jelas Kris.

"Hahaha itu benar Kris. Itulah kehebatan kaum kami. Elf si cenayang dan pembuat ramuan. Siwon ikutilah mereka dan Yesung, tolong bawakan beberapa ramuan. Agar tamu kita dapat memilih semuanya. Oh apakah kalian sudah ketempat penyihir Yunho?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Penyihir Yunho?" Kris terlihat kebingungan. Jujur ia masih sedikit buta dengan susunan planet.

"Iya pemimpin planet yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyeimbangkan alam semesta juga. Sama seperti MAMA. Planet tersebut mempunyai kekuatan untuk membangkitkan pohon kehidupan di planet kalian. Selama red forces belum musnah. Alam semesta masih dalam bahaya. Sayangnya kelima penyihir tersebut beserta planetnya hilang dari alam semesta. Mereka menyembunyikan identitas dan planet mereka. Cobalah kalian cari penyihir Yunho di bumi. Ia pasti bersama dengan penyihir Jaejoong. Yang amat cantik." Ujar Leeteuk sambil berdiri dari singgasananya.

"Baik ksatria Kris. Waktunya saya untuk undur diri. Siwon dan Yesung tolong layani mereka dengan baik karena mereka adalah tamu kehormatan kami." Ujar Leeteuk dan ia mulai mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia terbang dan menghilang.

"Baik yang mulia." Ujar Siwon dan Yesung kompak. Kris beserta adik-adiknya berjalan mengekori Siwon dan Yesung.

"Kalian diberikan ketampanan dan kecantikan diatas rata-rata. MAMA sengaja memberikan hal tersebut. Karena, MAMA tau mereka akan menghasut dengan uang. Ditambah talenta kalian akan berguna nanti pada saat di bumi. Jadilah ksatria yang baik. Gunakanlah strategi. Kami akan memantau kalian dari sini." Lanjut Siwon.

"Cenayang Siwon. Kami ingin bertanya. Siapa diantara kami yang akan diganggu oleh wanita suruhan red forces itu?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Seseorang yang bernama Suho,Chanyeol,Sehun,Kai dan yang terakhir Chen. Pemimpin kalian dari kelompok K akan terkena tipu muslihatnya. Tetapi tenang saja. Penyembuh yang bernama Lay akan membersihkan hati dan tipu muslihat tersebut. Hanya kekuatan hati dari Lay yang bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Tidak ada perpecahan di ksatria EXO Planet. Hanya kalian menyebar. Benar bukan? Luhan, Tao dan Lay akan pergi ke daratan yang sering disebut daratan tirai bambu. Dan Kris anda akan ke daratan dimana tempat tersebut banyak memuja kenikmatan dunia. Kamu akan memberikan banyak pengaruh dan berada diatas red forces. Hal itu akan membuat red forces marah dan membuat tipu muslihat ke pendukungnya. Hati-hati Kris. Setelah kalian berpisah, kalian akan bertemu kembali dan hal itu membuat red forces marah. Maka di hari itu. Kalian. Harus siap berperang. Itu adalah titik awal kemenangan kalian." Ujar Siwon sambil menutup penglihatannya.

"Tunggu, tadi kamu bilang Sehun? Pasangan aku? Dia akan terkena tipu muslihat seperti Suho atau tidak?" Tanya Luhan kembali. Ia sangat penasaran dengan masa depannya bersama Sehun itu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi pasangannya kelak.

"Iya, Sehun pasanganmu itu. Dia tidak akan terkena tipu muslihat. Karena yang mengincar dan menguncinya bukan pemimpin dari grup wanita tersebut. Oh dan hal tersebut dapat mengancam kalian. Karena perbuatan itu dapat memecah kelompok kalian. Tolong jaga Suho. Dan luhan, manfaatkanlah wanita itu untuk melancarkan usaha kalian."Jawab Siwon.

"Baik kami akan menjalankan semuanya, terima kasih cenayang Siwon." Ujar mereka bertiga serempak.

"Tuan Ksatria. Ramuan apakah yang anda butuhkan saat ini?" Tanya Yesung dengan hormat.

"Hanya ramuan untuk menghilang. Maksudku tidak terlihat. Pastikan mereka tidak mengetahui dimana kita Tuan Yesung."Ujar Kris.

"Baiklah. Kami akan menyiapkan berton-ton ramuan tersebut. Dan ketika adik-adik kalian lahir. Kami akan menanamkan kemampuan tersebut." Ujar Yesung.

"Terima kasih Tuan Yesung. Jadi cenayang Siwon, bisakah anda membantu kami untuk menemukan penyihir yunho?"Tanya Kris.

"Kris, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa, itu diluar kehendak saya. Karena ia sangatlah kuat dan tidak terbaca."

"Bagaimana jika kami memberikan kekuatan. Sedikit membagi kekuatan tidak akan membuat kami mati bukan?" Ujar Xiumin.

"Tapi Tuan Ksatria, anda bisa saja membahayakan diri anda sendiri. Membagi energi dan kekuatan itu tidak semudah yang anda pikirkan. Argh! Ada apa ini. Silau sekali Tuan Ksatria." Ujar Yesung. Cahaya yang besar menguar dan menyilaukan mata semua orang yang ada disitu. Kedua kristal tersebut. Keluar dari kantung Xiumin. Merobek bagian dari kantung jubah Xiumin.

"Mereka berevolusi lebih dahulu dari yang kita perkirakan Xiumin." Ujar Kris. Sebentar lagi pemimpin dari EXO K akan lahir. Bersamaan dengan Lay.

Perlahan cahaya tersebut memudar. Mereka bertiga kaget melihat Suho dan Lay yang sudah berpegangan tangan. Bagaimana bisa, mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dengan posesifnya Suho memeluk Lay. Mereka berdua masih diam. Tidak membicarakan apapun.

Keduanya menatap Kris,Luhan dan Xiumin dengan tatapan membunuh. Saat ini mereka berdua dalam posisi berperang. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan. Suho mulai mengendalikan air dan darah. Sementara Lay membantu Suho memberikan kekuatan tambahan. Jika keduanya di pertemukan dan disatukan. Kekuatannya sangat menakutkan. Dapat membunuh setengah populasi di alam semesta ini. Suara yang pernah didengar Kris, Luhan dan Xiumin terdengar lagi.

"Selamat datang anakku. Suho sang pemimpin kelompok K dan anakku yang manis Lay. Kalian bisa menanyakan semua hal kepada kakak kalian yang berada didepan. MAMA berharap kepada kalian. Selamat tinggal." Ujar suara tersebut.

"S-suho." Ujar Lay terbata-bata.

"Selamat datang adik-adikku. Selamat datang di Super Planet. Kami sangat menantikan kehadiran kalian. Aku Kris, ini Luhan dan yang terakhir Xiumin. Kami adalah kakak kalian. Oh dan Tuan Yesung tolong maafkan adik kami yang berevolusi sangat cepat dan tadi sempat menyakiti Tuan Yesung. Kami akan membawa ramuan tersebut. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Kami pamit undur diri Tuan Yesung." Jelas Kris. Saat ini yang harus mereka prioritaskan adalah kelahiran dari adik-adiknya. Dan hal itu tidak mudah bagi mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

Para Ksatria telah kembali ke planetnya. Yaitu EXO Planet. Saat ini yang harus mereka lakukan adalah menjelaskan buku tersebut kepada Suho dan Lay. Sepertinya Suho tidak ingin melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Lay.

"Hoi pendek. Baca sendiri bukunya. Jangan bikin aku emosi. Dan please jangan pacaran didepan aku. Meskipun kamu pemimpin kelompok K tetapi aku tetap pemimpin Lay. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu!" Ujar Kris sambil melemparkan buku tersebut kearah Suho. Dengan cekatan Suho mengambil buku tersebut. Ia membacanya dengan hati-hati. Sesekali ia menatap Lay dengan senyumannya yang indah. Lay yang melihatnya hanya bisa dibuat malu oleh perlakuan Suho.

"Jadi, kamu adalah pasanganku Lay? Terima kasih MAMA. Aku sangat bersyukur kamu adalah pasanganku. Oh Kris terima kasih. Kita harus berlatih. Agar dapat menghancurkan Red Forces." Ujar Suho yang berusaha sebijak mungkin.

"Hal yang tidak mungkin. Pertama, kita harus menjaga EXO Planet. Kedua, kita harus menjaga adik adik. Dan yang terakhir, JANGAN PACARAN DISINI. KAMU KIRA KITA INI MELAKUKAN ACARA PIKNIK HAH? CEPAT LEPAS!"Ujar Kris dengan amarahnya. Dasar adik-adik tidak tahu tempat.

"Ehm permisi Kris. Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan. Kenapa red forces mengincar kita. Padahal banyak planet yang sumber daya nya banyak. Apalagi planet penyihir itu." Ujar Lay dengan polosnya.

"Lay, red forces itu mengincar kita karena kekuatan kita abadi. Meskipun kekuatan di planet penyihir juga besar. Tetapi kekuatan tersebut tidaklah abadi. Hanya sementara belaka." Jelas Kris. Suho kembali mendekati Lay. Posisinya yang semula sedikit menjauh karena sedang membaca buku petunjuk. Menjadi berdekatan. Bahkan Suho berani memeluk Lay.

"Tolong ya Suho. Lepas. LEPAS. L.E.P.A.S. Aku bilang jangan pacaran disini. Kamu mau ngajak ribut ya? Dasar pendek." Perintah Kris.

"Sudah-sudah Kris. Biarkanlah mereka berpacaran. Nanti kamu juga akan seperti itu bersama Tao." Ujar Luhan menengahi keduanya. Jika kembar itu memiliki pepatah bagai pinang dibelah dua. Maka berbeda dengan Suho dan Kris. Mereka memiliki pepatah sebagai berikut: bagai pinang dibelah tak simetris. Artinya Kris tidak betul betul sama dengan Suho. Meskipun mereka adalah Kembar.

"Bagaimana jika kita berlatih terlebih dahulu. Apalagi Suho dan Lay baru datang. Mereka pasti bingung, bagaimana mengontrol dan menggunakan kekuatan mereka." Saran Xiumin.

"Baiklah. Mari kita berlatih terlebih dahulu." Perintah Kris.

.

.

.

Mereka fokus dengan kekuatan mereka. Tiba-tiba mata mereka berubah menjadi warna kristal mereka. Dan kristal mereka kembali mengeluarkan cahaya. Tiba-tiba tangan Suho mengeluarkan air awalnya sedikit, lama lama menjadi banyak. Air tersebut menggumpal dibalik badan Suho. Saking banyaknya air tersebut disebut samudra berjalan. Suho menumpahkan air tersebut ditempat yang dulunya sebagai danau tempat kehidupan di EXO Planet berjalan. Sesungguhnya EXO Planet ini merupakan planet dengan SDA yang sangat bagus dan peradabannya yang sangat maju. Membuat siapapun iri dengan EXO Planet.

Selanjutnya, Lay. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya hijau. Untuk membangkitkan kembali tanaman-tanaman dan binatang yang telah mati. Ia mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dan tersebar keseluruh penjuru EXO Planet. Akibatnya, semua pepohonan tersebut menjadi hidup kembali dan dapat digunakan sebagai sumber makanan. Di samping Lay ada Xiumin yang bersiap siap untuk membekukan air tersebut jika ia mau. Xiumin pun dapat membentuk salju. Dengan kekuatannya tersebut. Ia dapat melumpuhkan sementara targetnya.

Dibelakangnya Xiumin ada Kris yang mengeluarkan amarah. Badannya berubah menjadi naga. Yang awalnya ia adalah lelaki tampan. Naga tersebut terbang keseluruh penjuru EXO Planet. Untuk kali ini tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan karena tidak ada musuh di EXO Planet. Dan disamping Kris ada Luhan yang matanya berubah menjadi mata rusa indah. Ia bisa mengendalikan Kris. Pada awalnya Kris terbang kearah utara. Berubah arah akibat perbuatan dari Luhan.

Kekuatan mereka berlima tidak dapat diragukan lagi. Mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dapat membentuk dan menghancurkan sesuatu. Tanpa mereka ketahui. Kristal berwarna merah darah berukiran phoenix, kristal putih berukiran sinar dan kristal kuning berukiran petir. Mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan mata mereka.

Luhan memindahkan ketiga kristal tersebut menggunakan kekuatannya ke tempat yang aman. Agar mereka bisa berevolusi secara sempurna kalau menggunakan bahasa manusia bumi. Yaitu lahir dengan sempurna. Entahlah mereka juga tidak mengerti.

Cahaya yang berasal dari ketiga kristal tersebut perlahan mulai memudar secara bersamaan. Lalu muncul lah ketiga lelaki. Yang satu lelaki dengan perawakan cantik dan imut. Sisanya lelaki tampan.

"Chanyeol."

"Baekhyun."

"Suho." Ujar Yixing.

"Lay sayang."

 _PLAK…_

"Hoi pendek diem sebentar bisa tidak?" Ujar Kris.

"Namaku Suho dan aku tidak pendek. Kenapa kamu sewot sekali Kris? Apakah akibat kamu belum memiliki pasangan? Hahaha." Ledek Suho.

"Berisik." Sahut Kris.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen saling bertatapan. Seperti biasa. Mereka dalam mode menyerang. Kilatan amarah terlihat di matanya. Dirinya berubah dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan api. Sama seperti Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun begitu. Chen mengeluarkan petir yang besar dari tangannya. Dan mulai menyerang Suho.

Dengan cekatan Suho menghindar dari serangan Chen. Tangannya mulai mengambil air dari kolam yang telah ia isikan tadi. Air tersebut mengikat Kedua tangan Chen.

"Xiumin, tolong aku. Apakah kamu bisa membekukan tangannya? Tolong?" Pinta Suho.

"Tidak! Ia adalah pasangan aku Suho." Tolak Xiumin.

"Lay sayang, bantu aku please. Bisakah kamu menggerakkan akar pohon itu?" Tanya Suho.

"Uh Suho aku malu. Akan aku coba Suho."

Lay menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menggerakkan akar pohon tersebut dan mengikatnya ke tubuh Chen. Tetapi sayang akar pohon tersebut patah oleh serangan petir milik Chen. Dengan cekatan Suho kembali mengikat Chen dengan air miliknya. Ia menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan memohon. Pada akhirnya Xiumin luluh juga. Ia membekukan beberapa tubuh dari Chen. Dan meminta Lay untuk tetap menjaga kondisi dari Chen.

'Peperangan' belum selesai. Chanyeol mengeluarkan apinya dan mengarahkan ke Lay. Suho mengambil air dan mengarahkannya ke Chanyeol.

"JANGAN. SAKITI. LAY." Teriak Suho sambil memukul mundur Chanyeol. Chanyeol terpojok. Lehernya terikat oleh air milik Suho. Baekhyun memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan mata Suho. Dengan cekatan Luhan memainkan pikiran Baekhyun. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak lagi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Luhan meminta Suho untuk tidak mencekik Chanyeol.

"Selamat datang anak-anak ku. Selamat datang di EXO Planet. MAMA telah menunggu kalian. Dan beberapa adik kalian yang masih 'tertidur'. Mama memang sengaja menguji kalian. Kalian adalah petarung yang tangguh dan kuat. MAMA tau kalian dapat menjaga keseimbangan alam semesta. Berhubung penyihir Yunho dan keempat penyihir lain menghilang. Kalian bisa membaca legenda tersebut dibelakang singgasana MAMA. Sekali lagi selamat datang anak-anak ku. Dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun serta Chen. Didepan kalian adalah kakak-kakak kalian. Jadi kalian harus menghormati mereka dan menuruti mereka. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pemimpin kalian adalah Suho dan Chen pemimpin kalian adalah Kris. Selamat tinggal. Ujar Suara itu. Suara yang terlambat datangnya sehingga mereka memorak-porandakan EXO Planet.

"Aku Kris, pemimpin EXO M dan seperti MAMA bilang. Chen kamu adalah anggota ku."Jelas Kris

"Aku Luhan, dan yang ini Xiumin. Setahu aku Xiumin adalah pasanganmu Chen." Ujar Luhan dengan bahagianya.

"P-pasangan?" Tanya Chen kebingungan.

"Iya, Xiumin adalah pasanganmu. Dan MAMA telah menuliskan semuanya. Lihatlah Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Suho,Lay. Pasangan yang dimaksud ya seperti itu." Ujar Luhan polos.

 _BLUSH_

Keduanya terlihat memerah. Xiumin menutup mukanya malu. Chen berjalan mendekati Xiumin. Dan mulai menggengam tangan Xiumin. Suho yang melihatnya tidak mau kalah dengan Chen. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir indah milik Lay.

 _Cup_

"PENDEK! Aduh kepalaku pusing. MAMA ampunilah kami. Mengapa aku diberikan adik seperti ini." Ujar Kris pasrah

 _PLAK_

"Kris ucapanmu dijaga tolong." Pinta Luhan.

Lay yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Suho yang melihat Lay tersenyum malu langsung mencium pipi gembil milik Lay dan memeluknya. Tidak lupa ia mencium kening milik Lay. Oh sepertinya pasangan ini sedang dimabuk asmara.

Chanyeol pun tidak mau kalah. Ia memeluk Baekhyun sangat erat dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kakak-kakaknya. Sungguh tidak sopan. Tetapi kakak-kakaknya tidak ada yang marah kecuali Kris. Ia merasa sebal karena belum mendapatkan pasangan. Maksudnya pasangannya belum bangun. Masih dalam tahap berevolusi.

"Kakak-kakak. Maafkan Baekhyun ya. Baekhyun salah. Kakak yang lagi cium-cium kakak manis. Maafin Baekhyun ya kasih cahaya ke mata kakak." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Suho.

"Eh? Aku manis?" _Blush_. Pipi gembil milik Lay memerah. Menyebabkan Suho gemas dan kembali mencium Lay. Ia mengabaikan permintaan maaf Baekhyun.

"Ish, aku diabaikan saja terus. Chanyeol peluk." Ujar Baekhyun manja.

"Eh Baekhyun sayang kok kamu cemberut. Suho! Tolong jangan abaikan pasanganku. Dan aku minta maaf atas kerusakan tadi."

"Iya, aku maafkan. Sudah ya? Aku mau bersama Lay dulu. Kris aku izin ya." Ujar Suho.

.

.

.

Suho dan Lay berjalan ke arah danau yang telah mereka berdua isi. Suho menatap kedua mata Lay. Begitu indah dan memabukkan. Lay yang ditatap hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya ke sembarang arah. Ia sangat malu. Mukanya memerah.

"Lay, kamu tau ga kamu itu sangat cantik. Aku bersyukur MAMA memasangkan kita." Ujar Suho.

"E-eh? Memangnya iya Suho? A-aku tidak cantik aduh. Kamu kenapa sih hehe." Ujar Lay malu-malu. Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Aku? Aku hanya memuji keindahan kamu. Keindahan ciptaan MAMA dengan kecantikan abadi. Lay, jangan pernah berpaling dariku. Tatapan kamu adalah milikku. Semua yang ada di dirimu adalah milikku. Dan aku tidak ingin kamu memberikannya kepada siapapun. Jantungku berdebar melihatmu. Kadang berdesir halus. Pasanganku. Kamulah jiwaku."

"Suho jangan buat aku memerah. Aku akan semerah tomat Suho. Eh memangnya kamu sakit? Kok jantung kamu berdebar. Ah iyaya memang harus berdebar. Uh bodoh sekali aku." Ujar Lay sambil menutup mukanya.

"Tidak sayang, kamu tidak bodoh. Tolong jangan menutup wajah cantikmu. Wajah mu indah. Sangat indah. Bolehkah aku mencium dirimu?" Pinta Suho.

"B-boleh Suho."

Perlahan wajah Suho mendekati wajah Lay. Dagu milik Lay diangkat. Bibir bawahnya mulai menyentuh bibir atas milik Lay. Karena Lay bingung. Ia mengikuti pergerakan dari bibir Suho. Lengannya mendorong kepala milik Suho agar ciumannya menjadi lebih dalam. Persetan dengan kekuatan mereka. Saat ini Suho dan Lay menikmati permainan yang mereka mulai. Ciuman tersebut menghasilkan suara decakkan yang memabukkan bagi keduanya. Dan lenguhan halus milik Lay. Yang membuat Suho semakin semangat 'memakan' bibir milik Lay.

"EHEM." Suara tersebut menghentikan 'permainan' yang mereka buat. Dilihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut oleh Suho.

"Kris. Bisakah kamu sopan sedikit. Kami sedang berciuman." Ujar Suho.

"Oh Suho. Tidak bisakkah kamu menahan nafsumu hah? Setidaknya sampai kita ke Bumi. Atau sampai pasanganku bangun." Ujar Kris di seberang kedua pasangan tersebut.

"Tidak. Itu kan resiko mu. Bukan resiko ku. Kris jika kamu kesini untuk hal yang tidak penting. Aku akan memukulmu dengan air milikku." Perintah Suho.

"Kita harus membaca buku Legenda dan cepatlah rapihkan badan kalian. Kalian terlihat 'berantakan' bagaimana Lay? Ciumannya panas tidak." Ledek Kris.

"SIALAN KRIS. PERGI SANA." Teriak Suho.

 _Blush_

Lay hanya bisa memerah mendengar ucapan dari Kris. Ia memeluk Suho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di badan Suho. Saat ini ia ingin terbang saja keluar dari planet ini. Tunggu? Terbang? Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Kris lagi. Makin memerahlah wajah Lay.

.

.

.

 **A few min ago.**

Mereka berenam duduk melingkar dan bercerita tentang pengalaman mereka tadi. Mulai dari bertemu pemimpin Super Planet hingga meminta penglihatan tentang apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Serta menceritakan bahwa mereka membutuhkan penyihir Yunho. Untuk membantu mereka. Setelah bercerita banyak tentang tugas dan pengalaman mereka. Dapat diketahui sifat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama. Mereka sama-sama bersemangat, lucu dan penyayang terhadap kakak-kakaknya. Chen memiliki sifat yang sama seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Maka dari itu mereka disebut ksatria yang selalu bahagia.

"Aku bingung, mengapa Suho selalu seperti itu? Apakah ia selalu menempel dengan Lay?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya Baekhyun. Suho memang seperti itu. Bahkan ketika masih dalam kristal. Mereka berdua berdekatan. Pernah suatu waktu aku melihat kristal mereka bergerak saling mendekat. Aku yang bingung sendiri melihatnya. Dan ternyata benar ketika mereka terbangun. Mereka berdua berpegangan tangan. Dan bersiap menyerang kami. Untungnya MAMA memberikan pencerahan kepada mereka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Jika Suho terkena tipu muslihat dari pemimpin wanita suruhan red forces itu." Ujar Xiumin sambil memainkan jari Chen yang terlihat pas dengan tangannya.

"Hm aku juga tidak bisa membayangkannya Xiumin. Lalu Luhan, apakah kamu selalu terlihat secantik ini? Dan apakah Lay selalu terlihat polos?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Ah aku? Cantik? Aku juga tidak tahu. MAMA menciptakan ku dengan bubuk kecantikan lalu Sehun pasanganku nanti diciptakan dengan bubuk ketampanan. Kalau Lay, ia memang diciptakan dari hati yang murni. Maka dari itu kekuatannya adalah menyembuhkan. Tidak lupa ia diberi bubuk kecantikan. Ah aku menangis memikirkan Lay nanti. Tolong hentikan air mataku." Jawab Luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Luhan, kamu kan yang punya kekuatan untuk mengendalikan pikiran. Mengapa kamu meminta kami untuk menghentikannya. Aku juga sedih memikirkan Lay nanti."Ujar Kris.

"Oh iya, maaf Kris aku lupa hehe." Tawa Luhan

"Oh Kris kamu selalu berubah menjadi naga? Tidak bisakah berubah menjadi binatang yang elit seperti ku phoenix? Hehe. Dan Kris kapan pasanganmu datang. Kamu terlihat frustasi ya." Ujar Chanyeol polos. Semua yan ada disitu hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kris yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menekuk wajah. Kris teringat sesuatu. Yaitu buku legenda. Mereka harus menemukannya dan membacanya.

"Kita harus menemukan buku legenda itu. Aku akan memanggil Suho dan Lay kalian semua tunggu disini saja." Perintah Kris. Hingga akhirnya Kris menghampiri Suho dan Lay. Ia kaget melihat mereka berdua berciuman panas. Sejujurnya ia juga ingin berciuman seperti itu dengan pasangannya yaitu Tao. Ia penasaran bagaimana sosok Tao tersebut.

.

.

.

Kris, Suho dan Lay berjalan kembali ketempat ksatria yang lain. Alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat Luhan yang dikelilingi oleh Chanyeol,Baekhyun,Chen dan Xiumin. Mereka terlihat kebingungan melihat Luhan yang menangis dan ketakutan.

"TIDAK… TIDAK JANGAN SAKITI MEREKA…TIDAK HIKS… BAJINGAN… HIKS… TIDAK TOLONG…" Teriak Luhan.

"LUHAN! Ada apa ini Xiumin." Teriak Kris. Lay yang melihatnya langsung berlari kearah Luhan.

"Aku bisa membantu menenangkannya. Red forces mengirimkan sesuatu ke Luhan. Tolong boleh minggir sebentar. Aku melihat aura hitam diatas kepala Luhan. Aku bisa menghilangkan aura tersebut." Ujar Lay.

"Baiklah Lay. Tolong sembuhkan Luhan." Pinta Kris.

Tangan milik Lay mengeluarkan Cahaya. Tetapi yang ia keluarkan kali ini Cahaya yang berwarna putih bukan Cahaya hijau. Ia menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Luhan. Matanya mengeluarkan airmata. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar Luhan tenang dan tidak kehilangan tenaga dan Lay berhasil menghilangkan aura hitam tersebut dari Luhan. Akibatnya Luhan pingsan.

.

.

.

Luhan telah dibaringkan diatas meja milik MAMA. Dan Lay memulai aksinya kembali untuk mengembalikan energi milik Luhan yang sedikit terserap. Dengan kekuatannya yang sangat besar. Lay dapat membantu Luhan mengembalikan energinya.

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya. Dan mengajak Lay untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Kris dan yang lainnya berteriak-teriak memanggil Lay dan Luhan untuk kembali.

Setelah jauh pergi. Luhan memeluk Lay. Ia melihat Lay menangis. Lay tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan itu membuatnya sakit. Luhan menatap Lay dengan dalam membisikkan kata yang membuat Lay sedikit tenang. Suho. Lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menyakiti Lay dengan tangannya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hola Jun balik dan UP tentang FF inih. Belum ada kokz adegan panasnya. Mohon maaf ne Main pairing di FF ini Sulay. Jadi nanti fokusnya tetep ke sulay. Pairing yang lain ada momentnya. Tapi fokusnya tetep ke Sulay. Fifty Shades of Junmyeonnya belum bisa aku lanjutin dulu. Berhubung bulan Ramadhan (isinya smut semua hey. Bisa batal akutu) tapi tenang aja aku ganti sama FF ini. Semoga suka. Mungkin ini ff yang panjang buatanku hehe. Hayo siapa wanitanya. Terus Suho ngapain Lay hayo. Reviewnya ne. Buat tau kekurangan dan kelebihan dari ff ini. Gomawo. Makasih juga buat yang udah baca ff ini. Jujur aku sendiri kangen sama ff yang genrenya kayak ini.

.

.

.

 _Catatan kaki : 3. Waktu di planet Super sama dengan waktu di EXO Planet. Karena lama rotasi kedua planet tersebut sama._

.

.

.

 _ **Ydyakonenko**_ _: red forcesnya bukan kumpulan yeoja kue ya eon wkwk itumah wanita penggoda. Yah keceplosan._

 _ **Guest(1)**_ _: aku lagi kepikiran AU nih hehe. Bukan BU ya tapi AU. #eh_

 _ **Guest(2)**_ _: makasih ya. Sudah aku lanjut^^_

 _ **Guest(3)**_ _: iya tetap sulay kok^^ terima kasih^^_

 _ **Cumi-cumi**_ _: aku juga hehe. Malah aku lebih suka yang genre aneh aneh hehe. Agak bosen kalau drama romance terus. Butuh asupan konsep lama hehe._


	3. Chapter 2

**Resurgence of EXO PLANET**

 **Genre:** Fantasy, Action

 **Rated:** M (blood,violance,bad words, lil bit sex)

 **Main pair:** Kim Junmyeon&Zhang Yixing (Sulay)

 **Summary:** EXO PLANET merupakan planet yang sangat makmur dan subur. Sumber kehidupannya berasal dari pohon kehidupan. Suatu hari, iblis yang bernama Red Forces menyerang EXO PLANET. Menyebabkan pohon kehidupan terbelah dan membentuk kedua belas sumber kehidupan baru. Red Forces tidak sepenuhnya mati. Mereka bereinkarnasi menjadi ketujuh anak anak muda yang siap menghancurkan kehidupan EXO PLANET. Mampukah mereka semua menyeimbangkan alam semesta? OTP. SULAY, CHANBAEK,HUNHAN,KAISOO,CHENMIN,KRISTAO. YAOI! NO BUTTHURT!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2: Legenda.**

 _ReCapture previous chapter_

 _Setelah jauh pergi. Luhan memeluk Lay. Ia melihat Lay menangis. Lay tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Dan itu membuatnya sakit. Luhan menatap Lay dengan dalam membisikkan kata yang membuat Lay sedikit tenang. Suho. Lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menyakiti Lay dengan tangannya sendiri._

.

.

.

 **At South EXO Planet**

"Jika mereka menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan kita. Tolong rahasiakan Lay. Dan maafkan aku Lay. Aku harus menghapus ingatanmu tentang tadi." Ujar Luhan. Ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghapus ingatan Lay tentang pesan yang diberikan oleh red forces.

"Arghhhh! Sakitt!" Teriak Lay. Ia kesakitan menerima penghapusan ingatan dari Luhan.

'Maafkan aku Lay. Ini yang terbaik bagi kita' Pikir Luhan.

Setelah kejadian tersebut. Lay pingsan. Efek dari penghapusan memori adalah kehilangan kesadaran sementar. Ini terjadi akibat beberapa saraf ada yang terputus lalu tersambung kembali. Membuat otak kekurangan oksigen.

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Lay kembali sadar. Ia bingung mengapa Luhan menangis. Seingatnya, ia dan Suho sedang menuju titik temu. Lay berdiri kembali dan membawa Luhan ketempat singgasana dari MAMA. Agar ksatria yang lain tidak kewalahan dalam mencari mereka.

Luhan dan Lay berjalan kembali ke istana MAMA. Langsung Xiumin dan Baekhyun memapah Luhan. Kris langsung memberondongi berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan kepada Luhan. Tetapi Luhan tetap diam saja. Ekspresinya terlihat datar dan sedih.

Suho membawa Lay pergi dari hadapan kakak dan adiknya. Mereka berjalan ke arah utara dari planet ini. Suho menggenggam tangan Lay. Matanya menatap Lay dalam. Seolah menyelami tatapannya yang teduh itu. Tatapannya seolah memohon kepada Lay untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi Suho." Ujar Lay sambil membalikkan badannya. Lay membelakangi Suho. Lay berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Tanpa sengaja Lay mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Hingga ia berubah bentuk menjadi peri yang cantik. Peri ini berasal dari bubuk kecantikan yang bertemu dengan ketulusan hati Lay. Berwujud Lay dengan badan wanita dan rambut panjang. Mata dan rambutnya berwarna hijau Tua. Dan bibirnya merah merekah.

"Pergilah Suho. Aku akan mencari tahu semuanya." Perintah Lay.

"L-lay… B-baiklah…" Ujar Suho terbata-bata. Ia segera meninggalkan Suho. Tangan Lay mengeluarkan cahaya putih. Tanpa basa-basi ia menaruh tangannya diatas kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan. Perasaan ini sama seperti tadi. Air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Lay. Semakin lama air mata tersebut mengalir deras. Setelah puas melihat semua ia melepaskan tangannya. Kekuatannya berkurang 25%. Suho tidak langsung meninggalkan Lay. Ia masih memperhatikan Lay, melihat keindahan Lay yang MAMA ciptakan untuknya.

'Kamu kenapa Lay?' Pikir Suho.

Lay berubah menjadi sedia kala. Tidak ada rambut panjang dan pakaian wanita yang membalut tubuhnya. Senyumannya pun luntur tergantikan oleh air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Lay pun berjalan terhuyung. Kehilangan banyak energi membuatnya lemas.

"LAY!" Teriak Suho

 _Brug_

Lay kehilangan kesadarannya dan ditangkap oleh Suho. Suho menangis melihat kondisi Lay saat ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ketika Lay sedang pingsan. Karena yang dapat menyembuhkan hanyalah Lay. Ia menggendong Lay ala-ala pengantin. Menyibakkan poni milik Lay yang menutupi keningnya. Suho mencium kening Lay dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Dari keningnya ciuman Suho mulai turun ke mata,hidung dan terakhir pink milik Lay. Awalnya ciuman tersebut hanyalah kecupan kecil. Berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang cukup membuat nafsu suho bangkit kembali. Berharap Lay adalah putri tidur ketika dicium sang pangeran akan terbangun, ia tetap mencium mengabaikan sekitar seolah dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Suho memutus kontak bibirnya dengan bibir milik Lay

Lay masih memejamkan matanya dan Suho tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya menyentuh leher jenjang milik Lay. Dari leher turun ke dada mulus milik Lay. Ia melihat nipple Lay yang menganggur begitu saja. Tangannya yang nakal pada awalnya meraba nipple milik Lay kemudian meremasnya. Lay hanya bisa menggeliat karena kegelian dengan matanya yang masih terpejam. Suho yang melihatnya tersenyum puas dan mulai bernafsu. Suho membawa Lay kedalam air memberikan gelembung yang dapat menampung oksigen. Suho membuat 'kamar' khusus untuk Lay. Yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun. Hanya Suho yang bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Suho menidurkan Lay diatas tempat tidur miliknya. Wajah Lay terlihat damai. Ia senang sekali melihat Lay seperti ini. Tangannya menyentuh wajah milik Lay dan turun ke arah kemeja milik Lay. Suho membuka kancing bajunya satu. Perlahan namun pasti Suho menciumi leher Lay. Ciumannya turun dari leher ke arah nipple yang sedari tadi tegang awalnya hanya kecupan kecil berubah jadi kuluman nafsu. Tangan kiri nya membelai mesra tubuh Lay. Sedangkan tangan kanan nya membuka bawahan dari Lay.

Saat ini Lay sudah tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Suho melihat kejantanan mungil milik Lay yang belum menegang. Ia meremas-remas 'milik' Lay. Berharap dengan sentuhannya ini Lay bisa sadar kembali. Dan benar saja Lay mendesah dan perlahan matanya terbuka. Ia melihat wajah Suho. Perlahan ia menunduk kebawah dan melihat dirinya tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

 _Blush_

"S-suho. Kok aku tidak mengenakan pakaian?" Tanya Lay dengan muka polosnya.

"Kamu berkeringat sayang dan bajumu basah. Jadi aku membuka semua bajumu."

"Oh jadi kalau aku berkeringat aku harus membuka baju ya? Lalu kalau kamu berkeringat bagaimana? Aku bukain ya pakaian kamu." Tanya Lay.

"Dengan senang hati sayang. Buka saja kalau kamu mau. Aku menunggunya." Ujar Suho sambil membawa tangan Lay ke arah badannya.

Lay membuka kancing dari baju Suho satu persatu. Alangkah terkejutnya Lay ketika melihat badan kekar milik Suho. MAMA adil menciptakan pasangan seperti Suho untuk mendampingi Lay meskipun MAMA tidak memberikan bubuk tinggi karena dihabiskan Kris. Alhasil Suho memiliki tinggi badan yang minimal.

 _Blush_

Pipi milik Lay memerah. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara Luhan di kepala mereka. Suara pertama merupakan suara percobaan dari Luhan. Lalu suara kedua terdengar seperti perintah dari Kris dan samar samar. Dan yang terakhir panggilan dari Luhan yang terdengar sangat keras.

'Lay dan Suho cepatlah kemari!' Panggil Luhan.

'Ada apa Lu?' Tanya Lay.

'Cepatlah kita harus membaca buku legenda. Bantu kami untuk menemukannya Lay.' Pinta Luhan.

'Baiklah, aku dan Suho akan kesana. Maafkan aku tadi aku kehilangan kesadaran dan kelelahan. Tunggu sebentar ya.'

'Suho tolong jaga Lay.' Pinta Luhan.

'Iya.'

Lay memakai pakaiannya kembali. Begitupun Suho. Suho membuka 'kamarnya' dan mereka berdua keluar. Mereka berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Suho ingin sekali menanyakan apa yang Lay lihat. Tetapi kondisi dari Lay tidak memungkinkan. Akhirnya Suho membuka percakapan mereka.

"Lay? Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Suho.

"Em sedikit Suho. Memangnya mengapa? Sudah lah aku tidak memikirkan apapun."

"Tapi aku khawatir, apa yang membuatmu menangis Lay? Hati aku menjadi sakit Lay melihatmu menangis. Kamu jangan seperti ini. Tatap mataku!" Perintah Suho.

Lay menatap mata Suho. Ada secercah harapan yang menghampiri dirinya. Lay mempersempit jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Suho. Lay mencium Suho tepat di bibirnya. Lay bermain dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tangannya melingkar di belakang leher Suho. Saat ini bibir Suho menjadi candu baginya. Suho pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia meremas bokong milik Lay agar lidahnya dapat menjelajahi isi mulut Lay. Terdengar lenguhan sexy dari Lay. Membuat kejantanan dari Suho ereksi kembali. Belum sempat mereka melanjutkannya tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakang mereka.

"EKHEM." Teriak Suara tersebut.

"Kris, tidak bisakah kamu lebih sopan sedikit? Aku ini sedang bermesraan dengan Lay." Protes Suho.

"Oh BERMESRAAN? Dasar adik mesum dan kurang ajar. Gini ya Suho, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kalian darimana saja sih?" Tanya Kris.

 _Blush_

Tiba-tiba wajah Lay memerah dengan sempurna. Mengingat kejadian tadi. Lay tidak sepenuhnya bodoh dan polos. Ia masih mengerti bahwa bajunya tidak basah. Meskipun itu di air. Dan Lay pun merasakan seseorang yang meremas kejantanannya. Pasti itu Suho. Memikirkannya membuat Lay melemas kembali.

"A-aku tadi kehilangan kesadaran Kris. Jadi Suho membawaku. K-kamu darimana saja?"

"Ada yang tidak beres disini. Mengapa kamu pingsan Lay? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan red forces?" Tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Ini tidak ada hubungannya Kris. Sebagian energi ku telah hilang ketika menyadarkan Luhan. Maafkan aku Kris." Ujar Lay. Suho yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendengus. Ada perasaan sedikit takut kehilangan. Dan perasaan tidak suka meskipun Kris adalah kakaknya. Bagi suho Lay adalah miliknya seorang. MAMA menciptakan Lay hanya untuk dirinyadan tidak boleh ada yang memiliki Lay. Siapapun itu.

"Ayo berangkat." Ujar Suho singkat. Ia berjalan mendahului Kris dan Lay. Gumpalan air masih berada diatas tangannya. Ia masih menggunakan kekuatannya. Jikalau Kris bertendak nekat.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar. Lay kamu terbang saja bersama aku. Kamu masih terlihat lemas. Dan Suho, lain kali jika kalian ingin berciuman. Carilah tempat yang tidak terlihat. Atau aku jadikan kau makanan malamku." Ancam Kris.

"TIDAK! Lay bersama ku! Sudah kamu jalan duluan saja. Biar aku gendong Lay. KRIS LEPAS!" Tolak Suho.

"Stop! Kalian bisa tidak usah bertengkar? Waktu kita semakin sedikit. Kalian berdua adalah pemimpin berikanlah contoh yang baik. Biar aku berjalan saja." Putus Lay.

"Tapi Lay aku tidak suka jika Kris yang mengantarmu. Meskipun dia kakak kita. Dari tingginya saja aku kalah. Aku tidak ingin kamu berpaling." Ujar Suho dengan muka sedihnya.

"Tidak akan. Pasanganku hanya kamu Suho. Jadi tidak usah bertengkar ya. Lebih adil jika kita berdua terbang bersamamu Kris." Putus Lay.

"Baiklah, naik ke atas punggungku."

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka telah sampai di istana milik MAMA. Dan mereka berlari menuju singgasana dari MAMA. Mereka disambut Xiumin,Chen,Luhan,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Luhan menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Ia mendapatkan peringatan entah dari siapa jika hari ini akan ada pasukan red forces lagi yang tersisa. Mereka bersembunyi di planet Titan dan sesaat lagi mereka akan sampai ke EXO Planet. Mereka harus membasmi seluruh pasukan kegelapan terlebih dahulu. Dan Luhan menambahkan bahwa nanti mereka akan bertemu dengan wanita itu. Lay yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menahan amarah. Suho bingung. Siapa wanita itu? Apakah wanita itu yang membuat Lay menangis? Apa hubungannya wanita itu dengan Lay. Pertanyaan tersebut terus berkecamuk di pikiran Suho.

Suara tembakan terdengar di arah Selatan planet ini. Lay yang mendengarnya langsung berubah menjadi wanita berambut panjang dengan gaun berwarna hijau dan mata hijau. Inilah wujud Lay yang sesungguhnya. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga. Termasuk Suho yang telah melihatnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Luhan,Xiumin dan Baekhyun mencoba berubah seperti Lay dan mereka berhasil. Luhan berubah menjadi wanita yang memiliki rambut kuning emas panjang dan menggunakan gaun selutut berwarna emas dan mata rusanya yang berkilauan. Xiumin mengenakan gaun berwarna biru muda dengan rambut abu-abunya serta mata abu-abu mudanya. Dan terakhir baekhyun dengan rambut berwarna putih kuning dan gaun selutut berwarna putih. Sisanya hanya bisa melongo untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lay berjalan memimpin. Tangan kanannya mengendalikan akar pohon. Menghunuskan akar pohon tersebut ke arah musuh. Tangan kirinya memberikan kekuatan kepada saudara-saudaranya. Luhan yang berada di sisi paling kiri mengangkat pesawat-pesawat mereka dan menghancurkannya menjadi keping-keping. Suho yang berjalan bersama dengan Lay mengendalikan darah dari pasukan tersebut. Ada yang matanya keluar dan badannya terbelah jadi dua. Suho menatap puas ke arah pasukan lemah tersebut. Chanyeol dan Kris berubah menjadi Phoenix dan Naga . Baekhyun naik ke atas punggung Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mengombinasikan kekuatan mereka. Chen berlari ke sembarang arah dan menciptakan petir dimana-mana. Suho berjalan ke arah Xiumin. Memberikan air agar Xiumin dapat membekukan mereka.

Kelompok wanita itu turun. Mereka berjalan ke arah Suho dan Xiumin. Lay menatap remeh ke arah mereka. Begitu pun Xiumin. Luhan melempari wanita itu dengan bangkai pesawat.

"JANGAN DEKATI DIA!" Teriak Luhan.

"Aku kira ksatria EXO Planet isinya laki-laki semua." Ujar pemimpin wanita didepannya.

"Memang. Kamu pikir kamu siapa? Menginjakkan kakinya disini." Ujar Kris yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi lelaki tampan.

"Perkenalkan aku Joohyun. Pemimpin wanita di red forces. Hai kamu yang. ARGH! SIAPA YANG MENGGORES KULITKU DENGAN AKAR POHON JELEK ITU?!" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku. Kenapa? Gausah sok cantik. Dan gausah goda pasanganku! Dia milikku." Ujar Lay sambil berjalan ke arah Joohyun. Lay berjalan dengan anggun nya. Aura hitam menguar. Luhan mencoba menenangkan Lay.

'Lay-ah. Tenang. Aura mu menghitam. Jangan terlalu emosi. Tetap tenang. Pancarkan cahaya. Baekhyun bantu aku memberikan cahaya ke Lay.' Perintah Luhan.

'Suho, kendalikan darah wanita itu. Cepat. Sebelum Lay dalam bahaya.' Lanjut Luhan.

'Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya Luhan.' Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan cahaya yang besar. Ia turun dari punggung chanyeol dan berhasil menabrak Joohyun. Wanita yang disampingnya mengeluarkan pisau. Dengan gerakannya yang cepat ia berhasil menghindari pisau tersebut. Baekhyun menendang wanita yang memegang pisau tersebut.

Lay tidak mendengar perintah Luhan. Ia tetap berjalan mendekati wanita yang bernama Joohyun itu. Akar pohon yang runcing sudah di kendalikannya. Lay berlari dan mendorong Joohyun. Menyudutkan wanita itu. Mempersempit jarak antara akar pohon dengan leher wanita itu.

"Argh sialan. Lepas!" Teriak Joohyun.

"Pertama, jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki busuk mu kesini. Kedua, jangan pernah dekati pasangan aku. Dan terakhir, aku ini laki-laki. Tidak segan-segan aku membunuhmu sekarang juga." Ancam Lay. Ia benar-benar membenci wanita itu. Suho menghampiri Lay. Tangan kiri Lay mengarahkan akar pohon tersebut ke Suho.

"Diam! Jangan dekati kami Suho. Pergilah, bantu yang lain. Jangan cegah aku!" Perintah Lay. Cemburu dan amarah melebur menjadi satu.

"Hohoho, jadi namanya Suho. Indah seperti wajahnya yang tampan." Ledek Joohyun.

 _Crash_

"Diam jalang. Itu peringatan awal dariku. Kalian semua keluar dari planet ini atau." Ancam Lay

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kalian menjadi mayat disini. Dan di makan oleh peliharaan kami." Ujar Lay dengan smirknya yang khas.

Joohyun bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman dari Lay. Ia dan saudari-saudarinya menarik mundur pasukan mereka. Kris dkk menatap Lay kebingungan. Mengapa Lay melepaskan wanita itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membunuhnya nanti." Ujar Lay sambil merubah bentuk menjadi kelinci yang imut. Kelinci tersebut dibawa oleh Suho ke singgasana MAMA.

"Terserah kau saja Lay. Ayo kita membaca buku legenda itu." Perintah Kris.

.

.

.

Para ksatria itu telah sampai di belakang singgasana MAMA. Ada sebuah pintu dengan dua simbol. Mereka berasumsi yang dapat membuka ini hanya kekuatan Kris dan Suho.

"Er chanyeol. Bisa kah kamu meminjamkan api kepadaku?" Tanya Kris.

"HAHAHAHAHA… Kok seperti itu Kris? Memangnya kekuatanmu hilang kemana?" Ledek Chanyeol.

"Aku harus berubah menjadi naga. Ya chanyeol tolong yaaa." Ujar Kris dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

 _Plak_

"Menjijikan." Ujar lelaki yang memukul Kris. Oh kita lihat siapa pelaku tersebut. Ternyata Suho. Selamat Kris, Suho telah membalaskan dendamnya kepadamu.

"YA! Aish, baiklah aku akan berubah menjadi NAGA. Biar kalian semua puas. Dan aku tidak menjijikan Suho, kamulah yang menjijikan. Aku melihatmu memakan bibir milik Lay dengan rakusnya." Sungut Kris. Wajahnya ditekuk berlipat-lipat. Telinganya mengeluarkan asap karena sebal melihat Suho.

 _Blush_

Lay dan Suho memerah. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah sang pemimpin yang saling menggoda satu sama lain. Lay yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Suho terlihat menyimpan dendam kepada Kris. Ingin sekali ia menendang kaki panjang milik Kris dan menendang kejantanan milik Kris juga, jika ia tidak mengingat kenyataan bahwa Kris adalah salah satu pemimpin ksatria EXO Planet. Luhan dan Xiumin yang merupakan generasi tertua hanya bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Akhirnya Suho mengalah, mengingat mereka berdua dibutuhkan untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

"Lay, aku ingin berbicara denganmu lagi." Pinta Luhan

"Nanti Luhan, setelah kita berhasil membaca buku tersebut. Jangan lupa kita harus segera menghancurkan Red Forces beserta Jalang itu." Ujar Lay.

"Lay."Ujar Suho dengan nada kagetnya. Ia tidak percaya Lay dapat mengatakan hal sekasar itu. Oh ayolah Suho, Lay benar-benar terbakar api cemburu. Tidakkah kamu mengetahui hal itu?

Kris dan Suho berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan mereka. Kris saat ini telah berubah menjadi naga dan mulai mengeluarkan api. Sementara Suho matanya berubah menjadi biru air yang deras mengelilingi tubuhnya. Tubuh nya terangkat oleh aliran air tersebut. Mereka memberikan kekuatan mereka ke simbol tersebut.

Perlahan pintu besar tersebut mulai terbuka. Cahaya perlahan menyala. Menghiasi jalanan menuju buku tersebut. Luhan,Lay,Baekhyun dan Xiumin berjalan mendahului mereka. Sementara Chanyeol dan Chen mengekori. Kris dan Suho berusaha menstabilkan diri mereka kembali. Mereka membaca buku legenda tersebut.

.

.

.

 _Alkisah sang pemberi kekuatan menciptakan sepasang pasang suami istri. Mereka memiliki kerajaan alam semesta yang terdiri atas banyak planet. Sepasang suami istri tersebut memiliki tiga anak. Yang pertama bernama Yunho. Yang kedua bernama Heechul dan terakhir Shi hyuk. Yunho memiliki sifat yang bijak dapat diandalkan dan dapat dipercaya. Heechul memiliki sifat penyayang dan bijak. Yang terakhir Shi hyuk merupakan anak yang sangat pintar tetapi pemalas dan sombong._

 _Suami istri tersebut di utus pemberi kekuatan untuk menguasai hampir seluruh alam semesta dan isinya. Mereka tinggal di planet yang indah dan memiliki sumber daya yang melimpah. Planet tersebut dengan sengaja dibagi dua oleh sepasang suami istri tersebut. Menjadi EXO Planet dan Cassie Planet. EXO Planet hanya memiliki satu kekuatan kehidupan yaitu pohon kehidupan. Sementara Cassie dikelilingi oleh banyak kekuatan. EXO Planet dipimpin oleh seorang MAMA dan Cassie dipimpin oleh Raja. Cassie Planet merupakan planet dengan peradaban yang sangat maju. Berbanding terbalik dengan EXO Planet. Meskipun planet tersebut tidak semaju Cassie Planet, EXO Planet memiliki sumber daya yang melimpah. Kedua planet tersebut saling berkaitan satu sama lain._

 _Suatu hari, MAMA dan Raja. Diminta sang pemberi kekuatan untuk kembali ke khayangan. Mereka memutus Yunho untuk menjadi pemimpin dari planet Cassie dan Heechul menjadi MAMA. Sementara_ _S_ _hi hyuk tidak diberikan bagian karena ia sangatlah malas dan sombong. Ia diasingkan untuk beberapa tahun di planet Titan. Planet yang sangat tandus dan kering. Kehidupannya bagus tetapi mereka kekurangan sumber daya. Shi hyuk merasa tidak puas atas apa yang sudah ia terima. Shi hyuk memberikan tipu daya kepada penghuni planet titan. Untuk menyerang EXO Planet. Ia memberikan doktrin doktrin agar mereka semakin benci kepada MAMA._

 _Kekuatan dari pasukkan Shi hyuk telah cukup untuk menyerbu EXO Planet. MAMA dan Raja telah berkoordinasi. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengorbankan EXO Planet. Dan menghilangkan Cassie dari peradaban. Raja adalah penyihir terkuat sepanjang masa. Cassie merupakan planet dengan penghuninya 100% penyihir. Raja memutuskan untuk menghilangkan planet Cassie dan seluruh penghuninya melarikan diri ke bumi._

 _Shi hyuk tidak pernah mengetahui fakta tentang pohon kehidupan. MAMA membelah pohon tersebut dan membiarkan jantung tersebut berubah. Saat Shi hyuk datang mereka melihat pepohonan dan yang lainnya mati. Shi Hyuk menemui MAMA. Melihat MAMA membuat dirinya semakin marah. Amarahnya membutakan akal sehat miliknya. Ia tidak menyadari dengan perbuatannya seperti ini akan membuat dirinya menuju kematian. Faktanya adalah. Shi hyuk tidak sepenuhnya menjadi anak Pemimpin planet ini._

 _Saat ini Shi Hyuk telah binasa. Sebelum ia binasa, ia mengutus ketujuh anak terbaiknya untuk menghancurkan kehidupan alam semesta. Ketujuh anak tersebut dibuang ke bumi dan dipersiapkan untuk menghancurkan satu persatu kehidupan alam semesta._

 _._

.

.

Kedua belas ksatria EXO Planet telah membaca buku legenda tersebut. Mereka mengetahui fakta tentang shi hyuk. Tetapi mereka tidak mengetahui apa maksud dan tujuan dari shi hyuk itu mereka juga tidak mengetahui kelemahan dari Shi Hyuk.

Tiba-tiba, kantung tempat penyimpanan calon ksatria EXO Planet mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan mereka. Terjadi getaran di sekitar tempat mereka berdiri dan waktu pun perlahan-lahan melambat. Kedua kristal Jantung yang ada di saku Kris seketika keluar. Cahaya dari kristal yang berwarna cokelat mulai memudar. Disusul oleh kristal yang berwarna hitam. Dari kedua kristal tersebut munculah lelaki yang bermata bulat dan lelaki yang mirip sekali dengan panda. Dengan imutnya lelaki dengan mata panda tersebut berjalan dan menghampiri Kris. Ia memeluk Kris dengan erat sekali. Kris yang dipeluk lelaki bermata panda tersebut hanya bisa kebingungan. Ia tidak tau siapa lelaki tersebut. Yang ia rasakan, lelaki tersebut memiliki magnet yang kuat sehingga hatinya melekat dan berdesir halus. Jatungnya berdebar tidak karuan.

Lain halnya dengan lelaki bermata bulat. Ia dalam posisi menyerang seperti ksatria yang lainnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian pasangan ChenMin menghampiri lelaki yang bermata bulat tersebut. Mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan agar lelaki tersebut tidak menyerang mereka. Sejujurnya saat ini kedua belas ksatria tersebut terlihat lelah. Maklum bertempur dan membuka buku legenda cukup menguras tenaga mereka. Lelaki bermata bulat tersebut tidak jadi mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Melainkan ia memeluk Xiumin. Xiumin kebingungan akan tingkah lelaki bermata bulat tersebut.

"Halo, aku Tao." Ujar lelaki bermata panda.

"Melihat kalian membuatku tenang. Tidak usah khawatir aku tidak akan menyerang kalian. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah pasangan dan jodohku." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk Kris yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Tunggu, namamu adalah Tao berarti kau yang selama ini ku tunggu." Tanya Kris.

"Iya."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Chanyeol, kembali dengan senyum bodohnya.

"Oh ya. Aku Baekhyun, namamu siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku? Namaku adalah D.O. Kalian bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyerang kalian. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa kalian akan menjadi saudaraku. Aku seorang pengendali tanah. Jika seseoarang ada yang ingin menyakiti kalian. Kalian bisa memanggilku. Aku berani bersumpah mereka akan berbentuk seperti selembar kertas." Jawab D.O

"Errr… Itu menakutkan sekali di." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita kembali berlatih. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan turun ke bumi." Ujar Lay bijak.

"Baiklah." Ujar mereka serempak

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kepin Wu: Sepertinya yang Daddy I Love You juga sesudah Ramadhan. Soalnya explicit sekaleh :') kalo ga ngegas bukan Kris namanya wkwk._

 _Ydyakonenko: Terjawab sudah di chapt ini eon_

 _AqueousXback: Kalo ga ngegas namanya Suho dong bukan Kris wkwkwk._

 _Vouvray Mousseux: Ofc Sulay. Kan di bio ku tulisannya fokus Sulay heuheuhe :3 terima kasih atas perhatiannya tetep support Sulay ya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jun bingung mau ngomong apa. Kembali lagi sama Jun. Maaf banget ya bagi yang nungguin ff ini. Ku akhir-akhir ini ada masalah dan seringnya on ke ig wkwkwk. Di ig pun kadang juga ga on. Akhir kata Jun. Jangan lupa follow ig: ichingunicorn_


	4. PENGUMUMAN

Hola hola. Jun disini bukan bawa updatean. Cuman mau kasih tau aja bakal hiatus karena hp aku dicuri orang. Dan aku belum dapat hp baru. Tapi tenang aja meskipun dicuri. Semua cerita masih tersimpan di otak aku. Dan akan aku tuangin kalau ada medianya. Mohon pengertiannya ya. Xoxo


End file.
